


Do or Do Not

by broedym



Series: Through the Years [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, planning a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broedym/pseuds/broedym
Summary: They're officially trying. Poe wants to tell Kes, even though there's nothing to tell...yet.





	Do or Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Week Day 5: Modern AU. This is just a little bit of pure non consequential fluff. 
> 
> This is technically a coda to [One Year Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383078) (the one with the cheating), but also stands on its own.

“So I was thinking,” said Poe as Rey handed him the last of the freshly bought groceries to load into the fridge, “we should tell Dad when he gets here. About us, you know, trying.”

Rey’s brow furrowed but she turned away from him before he got more than a glimpse of her immediate reaction. By the time she rounded the island bench and faced him again her expression was neutral.

“Really? You don’t think we should just wait until there’s actual news?”

“Nah. He’s going to flip out at even the _ idea _ of becoming a grandpa. It can be part of his birthday celebration.”

Rey sucked her bottom lip into her mouth like she did whenever she was unsure about something. Poe held back any further persuasive arguments over why it was a good idea, no matter how reasonable they sounded in his own mind. He knew his wife better than to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. Yet Poe couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at her reticence.

Since they’d made the decision to have a baby – a loving, spontaneous decision that was followed by many serious discussions and detailed planning and doctor appointments for both of them and agreeing on child rearing philosophies – he’d wanted to share his excitement with his dad. It had already been a couple months of keeping his mouth shut while talking with Kes on the phone. Now he was coming to visit and Poe was fit to burst.

“I don’t know,” Rey said reluctantly. “Wouldn’t it be like _ advertising _that we’re having lots of sex?”

Poe smirked as he sauntered around to her. “He probably already assumes that.”

She huffed her disgust even as she allowed him to snake an arm around her waist and pepper light kisses onto her neck. When he stilled Rey leaned into him and rested her forehead against his cheek, and Poe simply held her.

“I suppose it _ would _make him happy,” she murmured after a while.

A slow smile spread across Poe’s face as he tightened his embrace. He shifted slightly to press his lips to her forehead. 

“Go on and tell him then,” Rey said when she pulled away and held him at arm’s length. “I can’t believe you’ve held it in this long, to be honest. But I get to decide when we tell him the news of an actual baby. No blurting it out as soon as we know. Deal?”

“Deal,” Poe readily agreed. They’d both been doing their reading and talked about when was the right time to tell family and friends and Rey’s work, when it happened. “When the time comes we stick to the plan.”

Rey narrowed her eyes as if she didn’t quite believe him, but she gave him a quick peck on the lips to seal the promise anyway, then went back to getting ready for Kes’s arrival.

<><><>

Kes Dameron’s visits were always accompanied by laughter and bear hugs and too much food and an over excited BB who wanted endless attention from him. After Kes had thrown the dog his ball for the hundredth time and lunch had been eaten, they sat outside in the sunshine so he could open his presents. He made a show of painstakingly unwrapping each one to prolong the ritual, grinning like a kid. While he was engrossed in the last one Poe nudged Rey on the bench seat beside him and indicated he was going ahead with his plan. She made an uncertain face about the timing, followed by a tiny squeak of protest when he pulled her into his lap. Her cheeks were already glowing pink with embarrassment. Poe wrapped his arms around her so she couldn’t escape.

“Dad, we also have something to tell you.”

Kes put down the card he was re-reading and plucked off his glasses so he could see them both properly. 

“_Dios, _ I knew it! All that talk of waiting…”

“Slow down, old man,” cautioned Poe, motioning him to sit down again after Kes moved to envelop them both in a teary hug. “Let me finish. Rey and I wanted you to know that we’ve made a decision about starting a family.”

“Yes? And?” Kes prompted as he fumbled in his pocket for a handkerchief.

“And we want you to know… we’re officially trying,” said Poe with a flourish. He beamed and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek.

Kes didn’t react for a few seconds, then his expectant expression faded. “You’re _ trying_.”

“Yes!” said Poe. When there was no further response he cocked an eyebrow at his father, still waiting for the enthusiastic reaction that wasn’t forthcoming. 

“Well, we _ were_,” said Rey.

Kes switched his attention to her. 

“You’re _ not _ trying?” he asked with a frown.

“No.”

“We’re not?” Poe queried, his grip on her loosening. 

She turned around in his arms and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, no. Not anymore,” she said with a regretful bob of her head. 

Rey nestled in to hug him though Poe was too blindsided to reciprocate. He didn’t comprehend until he felt her mouth at his ear. 

“Mission accomplished, darling.” 

Rey pulled back, unable to hide her smile now. Poe just stared at her, frozen. For a few endless seconds he was incapable of thought, let alone words.

“Really?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

She nodded.

“Really?” Poe’s throat was tight and tears were forming in his eyes and it was all he could do to repeat it.

Rey ran her hand down his cheek and over his down-turned mouth as he battled his emotions. She nodded again.

“I went to the doctor yesterday.”

Poe’s face finally erupted in joy. “Oh my God!”

She laughed when he enveloped her in a fierce hug, burying his face in her neck and crying for real. It was a full minute before Poe was coherent enough to remember that his father was there to share in the biggest and best news he’d ever received. And predictably Kes was as much of a mess as he was.

<><><>

Later, when shock had given way to a profound happiness that Poe had never felt before, Rey asked if he minded finding out that way. She hadn’t had time to formulate a different plan, or really knew where to start with one of those elaborate reveals like others did.

“It was a surprise. Trust me,” Poe said as they sat curled up on the couch together.

Rey smirked, looking pleased with herself.

“Four weeks.” He shook his head as he processed the reality of their pregnancy after they were told it might take months.

“You have to be good at everything, don’t you,” she teased. “Overachiever.”

“I think we can both agree you get most of the credit for this one.”

“It was a team effort.”

They shared a soft smile. 

“What happened to sticking to the plan about telling people?” he asked, though he would never argue about Kes knowing before anyone else.

Rey looked thoughtful as she ran her fingers through his hair a few times, relaxing him further. 

“He’s our family,” she said with a small shrug which made Poe love her just that little bit more, something he didn’t think was possible. 

“Plus, as if you could’ve kept your mouth shut for two more months! Give me a break.” Rey rolled her eyes and pushed against him for leverage as she got up. “I’m going to bed.”

Poe acknowledged the truth of it by smiling to himself as she walked away, before quickly catching up to join her.


End file.
